dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Feisu Kuro
Spell List These spells come from the Spell List. You pick 10 first year spells, and then 7 each year afterward. Remeber to pick from the correct year, or lower. 1st Year Spells * * * * * * * * * * 2nd Year Spells * * * * * * * 3rd Year Spells * * * * * * * 4th Year Spells * * * * * * * 5th Year Spells * * * * * * * 6th Year Spells * * * * * * * 7th Year Spells * * * * * * * Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) Admins will have you add spells here, or any spells you learn through roleplaying, such as in class. Current Classes Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes Add the optional classes you're in here. History Add basic info about your character here. Feisu grew up in a half-blood house. A only child, she earned love from both of her parents without having to share. Her father was a wizard and her mother was a witch. This way, she knew how to handle the wizard world and the Muggle world. Her dad would make her laugh as a baby using his magic to entertain her, but her mother and she bonded in their own way as well. Her mom was a kindergarten techer, but her dad worked in the Ministry of Magic. Sometimes he wasn't not at home, but he always made time for his family no matter what. She was enrolled at a school for Muggles until she accidently turned her teacher's desk into a small rabbit. She was homschooled by her mom until she got her owl. Traits These are special traits about your character, such as are they quick witted, intelligent, or brave. Appearance Physical description, or a picture can go here. Personality What does your character act like? How do they respond to things? Feisu is humble, sneaky, and kind. She enjoys having friends, but she is fine without a friend either way. She really likes to read and enjoys helping teachers out. She wants to succeed in school and become a Hogwarts professor someday . She hopes to become a prefect too. For those of you who watch anime, her personality would be classified as "Kuudere". (A Kuudere is like snow: it may be cold and harsh at first glance but it is also what keeps autumn's seeds warm and safe until spring) Family What's your character's family like? Do they have a traditional family? Do they have siblings? Relationships Do they have any relationships with others at hogwarts? Add them here as they get to know people. Magical abilities Are there any special or exceptional magical abilities your character has? What magic are they especially good or bad at? Note:Most rare or extreme abilities, such as metamorphmagi need to be admin approved. Links Add a link to your userpage here! Category:Characters